


Bites

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood Drinking, Corruption, Flying, Graphic Description, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin is waiting for Jaejoong to make up his mind, but Jaejoong is determined to cling to his task. In a world of corruption and blood, Changmin shows Jaejoong there is something worth fighting for.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 2





	Bites

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Changmin jerked his head away from the neck of the human he was sucking on. He hissed at the intrusion.

Soft laughter filled the alley way and he dropped the human to the ground. That laugh was enough to jerk him out of his need. And he’d had enough.

Jaejoong walked toward him, heels of his boots clicking on the street of the alley. It was only for effect; Changmin new the man could move as quick and silently as wind if he wanted.

“He dead?”

“Not anymore,” Changmin said. “You going to kill me today?”

“I would have had to if you killed him and I saw you doing it.”

Changmin smiled. He licked his fangs, smiling when Jaejoong shivered.

It was a common thing when Jaejoong caught up to him. Jaejoong always made his presence known before Changmin could satisfyingly kill a human. A few more minutes and Jaejoong would have been required by law to stake Changmin. But the human’s gasps echoed in the alley, showing his life.

If Jaejoong was late and Changmin had already killed his dinner, Jae waited until the next night. The only reason Changmin wasn’t dead was because only Jaejoong was chasing him. Most of the time. If it wasn’t Jaejoong hunting him, then another body joined the first, or Changmin flew off before he could be identified.

“You do know you’re about to be put on the VMD list, right?” Jaejoong said as he moved closer.

Changmin shrugged. “Vampires Must Die. Humans are so original.”

Jaejoong smirked. “You want a cigarette?”

“Yeah, no thanks.”

“One would think that after a few hundred years, you’d cave under the pressure.” Jae lit a smoke, the flare of the lighter throwing an orange glow over his soft face.

“It’s the principle of the thing. When are you going to cave under the pressure and let me turn you?” Changmin asked.

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Jaejoong replied, letting out a lungful of smoke. He lived the life of a typical hunter. His family had been killed by vampires when he was young enough to build a hatred of them all, instead of the gang who was responsible for it.

Well, a hatred for most.

“Why would I want to be a blood-sucking danger to society?”

Changmin smiled. The offer was there, between them. Jaejoong usually took it for a night. There was time between them. Short to Changmin, long to Jaejoong. Some nights Jaejoong let impatience get the best of him. Others, the bad nights, Jaejoong let Changmin do what he wanted.

“How’s life?” Changmin asked.

“The same. How’s death?”

“Feel alive tonight.”

“I feel dead.”

Changmin took three steps to him, but to Jaejoong it was as if he suddenly appeared next to him. Jaejoong blew a mouthful of smoke into his face. Changmin smiled and put his mouth next to Jaejoong’s, lips almost touching and inhaled. He held the toxic, harsh air in his lungs as he took the cigarette from Jaejoong’s fingers and threw it to the ground. He let out the smoke.

Jae’s eyes shut and he sagged against Changmin’s tall, strong body, arms snaking around his waist. Changmin held him tightly.

“It … a family, Minnie, a family. And … so much blood.”

Changmin ran his hands through Jaejoong’s black hair. Corruption ruled their world, and Jaejoong unknowingly had thrown himself in the middle of it. Yes, he hunted vampires. But he was an assassin for the highest bidder. He ended up killing innocents, people who had done nothing wrong but agree or disagree with others. Those were the bad nights.

Jae’s breath hitched. Changmin wrapped one arm around his shoulders, the other around his waist. He whispered, “Hang on,” and as soon as Jae’s arms tightened around his waist, under his coat, Changmin leapt into the air and flew. He had no home, but there were plenty of places where he slept. They weren’t the best living conditions, but Changmin only needed a place to stay out of the sun.

His sharp eyes picked out the silhouettes of two other hunters, waiting for him to land, but he was moving to fast for them to even realize he was close. One of his havens was unwatched, he circled, double checking, and then skimmed the roof before landing. Jae gasped as he was jostled, body unused to the strain.

“You okay?” Changmin whispered.

Jae nodded, but didn’t move to get out of Changmin’s hold. Changmin carried him, ducking under the door. He kicked it shut and took Jaejoong right to the bed. He sat him down, and then moved through the dark. In a drawer he found a pack of matches. He lit a series of candles. Electric light gave away his position. Low candle light dispersed before it went too far.

In the light, Changmin got a good look at Jaejoong. The alley had been dark. His black clothes were splattered with blood, young old; Changmin picked up four different scents. Someone had thrown up on his leg.

Jae didn’t move as Changmin removed his jacket. His dark eyes stared at nothing. His hands shook.

Changmin pecked him on the lips.

Jae blinked slowly and then looked up at him. “Which death is better?” he asked, voice rough.

“Death rules both of our lives,” Changmin replied and unbuttoned Jaejoong’s shirt. “It’d be more endurable together.”

Jae moved his eyes to meet Changmin’s. “Why endure it at all?”

“There is nothing in your life worth living for. Is there something worth dying for?”

“I always thought so.”

And Changmin knew they were talking about two different things.

The metal of Jae’s belt clinked as Changmin removed it. He unbuttoned the jeans, each button revealing skin. The backs of Changmin’s cold fingers brushed against his warm skin.

Changmin would miss that.

He stopped with the clothes and pulled off Jaejoong’s boots. The metal buckles clinked on the concrete floor.

“Minnie?”

“Huh?”

“Love me?”

Changmin smiled. “For how long?”

“Forever.”

Jae let himself be pulled to his feet. Changmin pushed the pants off his hips, and Jae stepped out of them. With arms around his waist, he lifted and kissed Jaejoong. He carried him to the small bathroom and started the water in the cube shower. The water always felt warm to Changmin, but Jaejoong shivered at the first trickle.

Changmin undressed quickly. Jae barely acknowledged him as he washed the blood from Jaejoong’s pale skin. Changmin wished he could wash the haunted look from his eyes. Changmin owned no towels. He stepped out of the shower, spun in a fast tight circle to dry off. He grabbed a clean shirt from the drawer and used it to dry Jaejoong off the best he could.

He carried the shivering human to the bed and wrapped all the blankets around him, careful to keep his skin away. On good days, he didn’t bother.

On bad days, Changmin let Jaejoong rest and fight his demons and try to sleep.

V-V

Changmin was awake instantly. There was no light in the room, but he knew it was day out. He could feel it on his skin.

Jae shifted next to him. Asleep.

Changmin wondered what it was that woke him.

A footstep.

Human.

Changmin sent out his senses. Metal, but he had no time to differentiate between the metal of a gun and the metal of the clothes. Belt, shoes, buttons. Damn it.

He touched Jaejoong’s forehead gently. “Forgive me,” he whispered and slammed his fangs into Jaejoong’s neck just as the door burst inward. A bang, a sting of silver in his shoulder. Changmin entranced Jaejoong’s mind quickly, and then ripped his mouth away and hissed at the two intruders.

Really? Only two of them?

Changmin mentally rolled his eyes as he rolled over blocking Jaejoong from the next round of bullets, taking three in his back. Fuck. He pushed up and back, forcing his body faster than the others could comprehend, on his way past, he shut the door, throwing the room into darkness again. He slammed into one, pushing him back against the concrete wall. Changmin heard his back shatter. In the next moment, he spun, moved, reached and ripped the other’s throat out.

He stood in the middle of the room for a moment and then his head swam.

He staggered to the bed and touched Jaejoong. It took three tries for him to lift the spell. Jaejoong blinked his eyes open and then was awake and sitting up the next second.

“Changmin!”

“In my back.”

Jae’s eyes were wide, as Changmin fell over the bed. Jae scrambled out of bed and grabbed the knife from its sheath.

“Three.” He hissed.

Jae sat over his lower back. He took the point of the knife and dug it into one of the wounds. Changmin clutched the blanket in his hands and bit through his lip as the knife dug deeper.

“Min, they’re too deep.”

“E-everything else will h-heal, just g-get it,” he stammered.

The knife went deeper and then fingers, and the pain halved. Changmin was near passing out, barely discerning Jae digging the second and third bullets out. He forgot about the one in his shoulder until the sharp point of the knife dug into his muscle.

The silver ran though his body, ripping blood vessels, absorbing.

“Min, Min. Fuck. Here.”

Somehow he ended up on his back, and skin at his face.

“Bite me, you stubborn piece of shit.”

Changmin chuckled, or tried to. Last time Jaejoong had said that to him they were in completely different circumstances.

Changmin bit him, blood life food sex, flowed down his throat. He drank until he could move his arms, wrap them around Jaejoong, lower him to the bed. He pulled his fangs away carefully.

Jae’s pale skin was lighter. His breath shallow.

Changmin had taken too much. Not so much that Jae would die, but enough to weaken him.

“I … I’m supposed to kill you,” Jae gasped.

Changmin smiled and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a bloody print of lips. “I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to love you,” he whispered.

Jae smiled.

“Sleep, pabo. I’m okay now. Sleep.”

Jae’s eyes fluttered shut. Changmin waited until Jae was completely asleep before moving to the dead bodies. He relieved them of their weapons, and found their identification. Hunters from the state government. Not just city boys. Professionals.

The urge to flee fluttered in his body.

A glance at Jaejoong calmed it. He shoved both the bodies into the bathroom and shut the door. He wasn’t staying here a minute past sunset. He gathered a few things he had, mentally categorizing his weapons and clothes. He left a set of clothes out for Jaejoong to wear. He doubted Jae would want to wear his old ones.

V-V

Despite his promise to himself, Changmin stayed. Jaejoong hadn’t recovered from his feeding. Each minute ticked closer to his death. He could feel it. There were others coming.

He roused Jaejoong. “I’m sorry. We have to get out of here.”

Jae nodded. He took a deep breath and climbed out of bed. With only a little help from Changmin, he dressed and reattached all his weapons.

Changmin felt them. In the building, a few on the roof.

He grabbed his bag and hooked it on Jaejoong’s back. “I have to fly, and I have to fly fast,” he said, crouching down. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around his shoulder, legs around his waist.

Changmin opened the door. They were too close. Jae saw them too, his arms tightened around Changmin’s neck and Changmin vaulted into the sky, shooting straight up. Jae gasped in pain.

“Can’t … Min, breathe,” Jae whispered.

Changmin leveled off, too high, Jaejoong was probably freezing. He shot over the city. Away from the gaggle of hunters meant to surprise him. They would never learn. Only during feeding could they surprise him.

He eyed a building, high enough, and dove. He landed too hard and Jaejoong fell from his back. He groaned on the roof, cradling his side. Blood blossomed over his shirt, and Changmin panicked, crouching, ripping the shirt open.

The bullet had missed Changmin.

Jaejoong needed to get to a hospital.

“Hang on, baby,” Changmin whispered. He gathered Jae again in his arms and flew them gently, urgently to an emergency room. Changmin didn’t care what hospital. He went to carry Jaejoong in, but a violent sting wrought through his heart and head. Vampire wards. He pushed through anyway. The door slid open and he landed on his knees, Jae cradled in his arms. The nurses were shocked and making sure they saw his fangs, Changmin growled, “Heal him,” and then left Jaejoong on the floor.

The metal buzzing in his head was too much. He crawled out the door and took off down the street until he could think properly. He stopped, turned and waited, watched as the nurses lifted Jaejoong to a gurney and wheeled him behind the emergency room doors.

V-V

_One month later …_

Changmin stayed inside at night. Only hunting when he had too. And then, only hunting the hunters. He stopped killing humans. He killed hunters.

He haunted the rooftops, and attacked from the sky instead of the ground. He watched and waited.

When he saw Jaejoong again, he knew the other was being used as bait. He moved weakly, like he wasn’t fully recovered from the wound in his side. The grace of a predator was missing. Changmin swooped down from the sky. He felt the others trailing Jaejoong. Watching him. Tracking him.

With a burst of speed, he shot forward, and then dove, he grabbed Jae from behind, twisting, weaving through alleys until Jae was secure on his back.

“Hey, Minnie,” he whispered.

Changmin squeezed his arm. “Are you bugged?”

“Yep.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know.”

Changmin rose higher, to a height where he could keep in the air and strip Jaejoong of his clothes. Piece by piece fluttered to the ground until Jaejoong was naked, Changmin took his own coat off and wrapped it around his body, holding him tightly.

“That was neat,” Jae said through chattering teeth. “Gives me all kinds of ideas.”

Changmin chuckled. His hideout was little more than a hut on the roof of a school.

“Wow. Classy,” Jae said when Changmin set him on his feet.

Changmin kissed him, hard, holding his naked body against his. Jae whimpered into the kiss and his hands tangled in Changmin’s hair. Changmin steered them to the bed, holding Jae securely, flying enough to settle them in the middle. Jae attacked the buttons on his pants, Changmin tore his shirt off. They both hissed when their skin pressed together. Hot and cold.  
Alive, not so much.

Changmin skipped the foreplay. He needed Jaejoong. Needed him like he needed blood. He sliced a fang over two finger tips. He spread the blood over and around.

“Minnie, please, please,” Jae chanted.

Changmin kissed him at the same time he forced the two bloodied fingers into his body. Jae cried out, eyes shut, arms tightening around Changmin’s neck. He prepped him quickly, and lips together, Changmin pushed into him. Jae’s nails racked lines of red down his back. Their kiss never broke. Jae shook, and Changmin took his hands, lacing their fingers together, holding them away.

Jae whimpered, moaned, body jerking in pleasure. He broke away with a cry, and Changmin buried his face into Jae’s neck.

“Bite me,” Jae whispered. “Bite me. Please.”

Near death, near orgasm. The need was different. The result the same. Changmin slid his fangs under the skin of Jae’s neck.

Jae whined and immediately his body shook with orgasm. His blood suddenly sweeter. Like sucking the mental feelings created from an orgasm. Changmin’s eyes rolled back in his head and he came into Jaejoong’s body. He took a few more swallows and then pulled away.

Jaejoong’s legs relaxed, and Changmin let him free his hands to wrap around Changmin’s body. Still cold, but warm with those arms around him. He pulled away reluctantly and rolled onto his back. Jae sat up, shaking.

Changmin placed a hand on his back. “What happened?”

“They’re all looking for you. National hunters are here. All of them. You’re the Hunters Association’s most wanted vampire.”

“And you as bait?”

“They approached me in the hospital, said they knew I’d been with you when you killed the state hunters. They had me tracked that night, too. No one could find you, only find where you’d been. I … I agreed because I knew you’d get me.”

“So did they. What if they had been closer?”

“You wouldn’t have taken the risk and waited for another day.” Jae turned and gripped his thigh. “You have to go,” Jae said, desperate, pleading.

“I can’t go. I have something worth staying for.”

“They’ll kill you if you stay. You can’t keep hiding.”

“Then give me a reason to go.”

“What?”

“Either you die, or you come with me.”

“Those are the same thing,” Jae whispered.

“They’re the only things that will make me leave.”

Jae didn’t reply.

“Why are you so afraid?” Changmin whispered. He moved behind Jaejoong’s naked body, legs on either side of him and rubbed his hands up and down his skin.

Jaejoong leaned against him, laying his head on Changmin’s shoulder. “Take me with you,” Jae whispered.

Changmin shook his head. “No halfway, this … this is halfway. We’re here, together, in two separate worlds. I cannot rejoin your world.”

“I don’t want to kill anymore. I don’t want to die. If I die, I feel like I’ve given up. Like I’ve done all this for nothing.”

“What have you done it for?”

Jae chokes on his answer and instead turns in Changmin’s arms and kisses him. Changmin didn’t refuse the kiss, but despite Jaejoong’s efforts to deepen it, Changmin didn’t. Jae whimpered.

“No,” Changmin whispered. “We are not going to have sex and hope our problems go away.”

Jae hit his shoulder with a shout.

“Don’t you see, love? Don’t you understand? It all goes away when we’re together. Always. Always. Always together. I want to be always together. It goes away, we can go away.”

Jae gasped. When he pushed away, Changmin let him go.

“They’ll kill you, too,” Changmin said. “When you return, unscathed. They’ll kill you for being a traitor. The only reason you’re not dead already is because they used you.”

“Where will we go?” Jae whispered.

“Somewhere else.”

“Then let’s go.”

“I can’t carry you forever, Jaejoong,” Changmin said.

“If you loved me—”

“I can carry you until you die,” Changmin said. “I want to carry you forever. Not for just a few more years.”

Jae shivered. “Will it hurt?”

“No.”

“Will I be … different?”

“You’ll be a vampire.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“No. You won’t be different.”

Jae turned around. “So you were a sarcastic son of a bitch when you were alive, too?”

“Yeah.”

Jae scoffed. He crawled over Changmin and kissed him. “Do it.”

“You have to—”

“What else do I have, Minnie? Who else do I have? And I don’t want anything else. I want you, and to lie here and not have to worry about you dying.”

Changmin kissed him. Kissed warm lips and touched warm skin

“I love you, Changmin.”

Changmin jerked his gaze to Jaejoong’s.

“I’m so afraid of losing you. So afraid of hearing of your death. I’m so afraid that all I’ll have to remember you by is a scar on my side.”

Changmin traced his fingers over Jae’s face. Jae kissed a finger.

“Do you love me?” Jae whispered.

“Yes.”

“Then do it.”

Changmin dug his fangs into Jae’s neck before Jae could take it back. He was being given everything he wanted. Everything he loved flowed down his throat, through his body, his mind.

“I love you,” Jae gasped, just before his eyes rolled back and his body went limp. His chest rose and fell in quick breaths.

Changmin swallowed more, waiting for that moment between death and life. Death … and death. It shouted at him every time he drained a human, and this time he listened to it. He removed his fangs, slit open his wrist and covered Jae’s lips with blood, forcing it in his mouth until Jaejoong choked and swallowed and latched on to his wrist and drank and drank and drank.

Jaejoong’s eyes flew open, dark, black hungry.

Changmin fought back a victorious cry of possession.

Jaejoong was his.


End file.
